Fryght's Fall
by Twilin Dreamaren
Summary: This story involves a young boy who was bullied as a child. When he got older, he filled with hatred, and tried to get rid of his childhood dreams, but in the process, he created a being which had more power than him. What could become of this powerful creature?


**A/N: It would be a good thing for you to read my profile first to explain the making of a few characters. My friend girania(the writer) is writing Rise of Nightmayr which involves a character from this story.**

 **Fryght's Fall**

This story begins a very long time ago with a young boy whose family and peers were abusive because of his weakness, sensitivity, and what they called unnecessary and useless imagination. He wasn't physically strong, he had trouble holding back his tears when he was hurt, and he would always get distracted with the fantasy worlds he would think of where nothing was wrong, and he could just be free of his worries.

In this boy's sleep, his powerful mind would make these worlds almost come to life. He made pastures and mountains, and world's in the sky. He wasn't alone though since he created a wise owl who would accompany his journeys through his self-made paradises.

But as he became a teenager, he started to believe all of the identifications everyone gave him, and learned to turn into their opposites; he was able to not cry, he was able to get stronger, and he was able to hide all of his imaginative creativity behind a thick, shell-like block in his mind so nothing could affect them. The shell-like block wasn't enough though; his anger seeped in, he lost all of his courage being different, purity in thought and emotion, creative growth, intelligence of why the others were wrong, and hope that things will get better, and he began tearing his dreams apart.

As the boy got even older, he became more violent in reality, like the people he was surrounded by as a child. Other, more compassionate people told him he wasn't making wise choices, but he would retaliate because he learned through experience that power and strength led to happiness. Within his imagination, he gave himself a title which would contradict their advice, Wizeman, and continued destroying his dreams.

Later, other young minds wandered into his worlds of peace and safety, and added on to them, calling the dreams "Nightopias". Soon, getting rid of the worlds became much more difficult, so he confronted the intruders themselves, and gave them nightmares which made them lose their unique courage, purity, growth, intelligence, and hope, which he then called "Ideya".

When the Owl saw what the little boy who created him was doing to other young children, he hid from him, and secretly guided the other children through their own Nightopias. This caused Wizeman to be alone once more with everyone running away from him. Wizeman then created a new being which would frighten all beings, giving it a hollow body as its symbol for an empty soul, unattached head and hands to give it some freakiness, great big, white horns which curled like a ram, pupils with both a vertical slit and horizontal slit, an ovular, multicolored gem adorned with two great big feathers attached on its forehead, a large open collar, and a body which appeared neither male or female.

The being, he then named Fryght, was loyal to Wizeman even after his body died, and his mind took a new, majestic form. Over time though, Fryght became more powerful and was able to steal every Ideya from dreamers, even the Red Ideya. Not long after, they realized their power and intelligence, and developed it past Wizeman's. After Wizeman deeply relied on them to destroy Nightopia, they attempted to manipulate Wizeman to make them the highest power in the realm, but at the last possible moment, he discovered what his creation was trying to do, and he split Fryght into three new being with different traits: Twylight, having the emotion, Nyght, having the intelligence, and Nightmayr, having the powerful greed.

As soon as the three, new, less powerful beings, called Nightmarens, were active, Wizeman noticed Nightmayr's behavior, and realized that he had to get rid of Fryght's greed to make him loyal, so he purged the greed from Nightmayr, and left him with only mindless loyalty. He gave them each their own castle, and important roles as he started making more lesser power Nightmaren.

Twylight was job was to tell Wizeman what kind of fears dreamers, or Visitors, had so Wizeman could create Nightmarens to match their fears, Nyght became the commander of the Nightmaren army, but that only worked for a relatively short time, and Nightmayr was just the loyal messenger.

Nyght, one night, disappeared, and never returned to their castle after following her instinct of wanting to help Visitors, and understand them. Twylight was told to go search for them, but she never returned as well; the two created a realm in Nightopia and hid from Wizeman so they wouldn't have to harm Visitors.

Nightmayr was then given the roles of Twylight and Nyght, but he wasn't too good at it so Wizeman continuously tried making new Nightmaren to take up the tasks, but he failed several times, creating many 2nd level Nightmaren, but finally making two more 1st level Nightmaren.

 **Narrator's Note: Hi, I'm Twylight, the Nightmaren. I apologize for this very informal note. In the stories this author posts, I'll be narrating most of the time. I am her main protagonist, with my sister, Nyght(Nilla in some cases), Nightmayr(Nicky in some cases and is also an antagonist), and another original character of hers named Maria, which you will meet in the next story. The author won't be posting often due to a very busy schedule and difficulties with her mind, but I hope you enjoyed this story, and would like to read the Rise of Nightmayr, written by the author's dear childhood friend, girania(the writer).**


End file.
